Akane Kaina
'Akane Kaina '''is one of the members of the Black and White Squadron under Shiro. Appearance Akane has light skin, red hair with white highlights at the tip and brown eyes, The jacket appears to consist of cotton and has a slit running down from the middle of her chest to her lower abdominal area. She also has a white blouse underneath. She wears brown gloves and a belt with a bag on the right side and a red-brown skirt Personality Akane has a very cheerful disposition and she likes to take care of others. For the most part, she can act energetic in any situation and is usually the person keeping other's spirit up even in bad situations. Outside of battle, she can be a bit of a klutz sometimes and cause a mess but she is always prompt with her apologies. History Akane was found abandoned in a tiny village on the outskirts of the kingdom when she was just a baby, and therefore has no recollection of her biological parents. She was raised by an elderly couple, but became an orphan again when her adoptive mother passed away. She then decided to become a knight so she could protect those closest to her. After becoming a knight, to be more specific a lancer, she was often transfered from squad to squad. The reasons being many but mainly for the fact that for some reason, each squad she had been in was wiped out during a failed mission, with Akane being one of the few or only survivor in each case. These events earned Akane the nickname "Grim Reaper" and few people wanted to interact with her. Shiro was the first person to point out that there was no real evidence to suggest that Akane was the reason for the demise of her squadmates, and that a nickname like "Grim Reaper" was therefore unreasonable. Soon after, Akane joined the Black and White Squadron on Shiro's invitation after seeing her abilities. A bit after that, while on a mission in some ruins, it was discovered that she is a descendent of a race that had special powers which explains why she's survived all of those failed missions. Equipment '''Shield and Lance: '''Akane's main set of weaponary which both somewhat take on the shape of a spiraling shell. Akane can channel her magic power through her lance for powerful short and medium range attacks. Because of the shape, when she uses magic with it, the magic becomes a shape similar to a drill. '''Assault Rifle: '''Akane also has an assault rifle as a backup weapon just in case either she runs low on magic power or when she needs to take down the enemy discreetly. The ammo she loads into it usually includes explosive bullets that detonate on impact or bullets that don't make a sound when fired. '''Storming Tornado: '''Just like Shiro and the other members of the Black and White Squadron, Akane has a plane with a magical syntax containing wind magic and lightning magic inside it. It has 3 propellers capable of going supersonic speeds, one on each wing and one on the plane's nose. There is also a Gravity Diffusion system that reduces gravity forces on Akane while piloting as well as being able to manipulate the gravity field around the plane allowing even more maneuverability. On the back of the wings and the plane's body, there are powerful thrusters which gives the plane a powerful boost in speed. The plane is capable of going a maximum of 2 times the speed of sound. Many of the parts are movable and are the reason of the many switches, knobs and monitors to work with making it one of the most complicated planes to fly effeciently especially with the speed it can go. Magics & Abilities Physical Skills ' Body: '''One of the special traits from the race Akane is descended from and the reason why she's survived those failed missions. Her body's natural healing process is much faster than that of a normal person and minor cuts that are inflicted on her dissapear almost seconds later. (more serious cuts or wounds would take slightly longer) Akane's immune system also works much faster and is stronger than a normal person's and any sickness, poison, etc, would be gone from a few minutes to an hour. However, this does not mean she can regenerate limbs in the case of them being cut off or something like any other human. It just means her body recovers faster than normal people. Combat Skills '''Expert Lancer: '''Her specialty is with wielding a lance and despite it being a support class weapon normally not used in close range combat, Akane can hold her own with a lance and a shield against some of the best swordsmen. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combat: '''Akane has been trained in hand to hand combat on the off chance she can't use her lance or assault rifle. She's also been taught how to use the White Corkscrew technique from Shiro which can cause much damage in the target area. Miscellaneous Skills Magical Powers '''Fire Magic: '''Akane's primary magic Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Black and White Squadron Category:Lance user Category:Fire Magic User